


Sigh

by Bluspirit92



Series: Strike Team [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluspirit92/pseuds/Bluspirit92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had stopped counting the number of times he had sighed this mission. At this point it would have been easier to count the seconds spent not sighing. Deadpool just had a talent for exasperating Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this takes place a little bit after Skinning with Steve and Deadpool both working together on a SHIELD mission.

If asked, Steve could always say that Black Widow and Hawkeye worked better together, and that he was just taking one for the team. And honestly, if Hawkeye was paired with Deadpool one more time, someone was going to die. But really, it was more out of curiosity. Curiosity he was now regretting, since Deadpool was waxing poetic about Steve’s ass for the fifth time this hour. This time with hand motions. 

Steve let out a loud sigh, which surprisingly made Deadpool pause. But only for a second. 

“And it’s like a dorito-” he continued, making a triangle with his hands. 

Steve let out another sigh, longer and louder. “Deadpool, we’re on a stakeout,”

“Yeah, that’s not my fault. I’m trying to improve this as much as I can,”

“Stakeouts mean quiet. That would be a big improvement,”

Deadpool let out a sigh to rival Steve’s and flopped backwards. Within one minute, he was poking at Steve’s shield. If he wasn’t so annoyed, Steve might have been grateful it wasn’t his body Deadpool was poking. 

“Could you please stop,” Steve said, annoyance creeping into his voice. Deadpool froze.

“Sorry, but you’re going to have to pick one,” he said without a hint of apology. Steve gave him a confused look. “Either I shut up or I don’t touch anything, both is too many rules for me, so you’re gonna have to pick one.”

Steve resisted the urge to sigh again. “Fine. Don’t touch anything.”

“Awesome,” Deadpool said, and picked up right where he had been cut off. Steve did his best to tune him out. 

Five minutes later, Steve saw their targets and clamped a hand over Deadpool’s masked mouth. He could still hear muffled talking coming from Deadpool. “Be quiet,” he hissed. 

Deadpool pried Steve’s hand off his face and held up a finger. “Normally, I would be thrilled to have your hands on my mouth, or any part of my body, really. But I’m trying to make a point. Those guys can’t hear a thing. They’re all on their radios, and they have their backs to us. If we want to go, we should do it right now,”

Steve looked down on the group of targets and saw that Deadpool was right. He slipped the shield off his back and prepared to jump off the roof. 

“You know I could just shoot them, right?” Deadpool pointed a gun at the targets to emphasize his point. 

“I’d prefer to keep this as non-lethal as possible,” Steve answered. He could tell Deadpool was rolling his eyes even through the mask.   
Steve threw his shield, striking a target right in the shoulder. He caught the shield as he jumped off the building. He hit the ground in a crouch with the shield up to deflect the bullets from the now aware targets. 

There was a pause, and in it, a single gunshot. Steve snapped around, just in time to see a target fall with a gunshot wound in his leg, and Deadpool standing behind him. 

“Remind me never to try that again,” Deadpool said, snapping the bones of his legs back into place with a loud crack. “God, how do you still have working legs?” he muttered as he shot another man. 

Steve rolled his eyes and returned to hitting a man in the face with his shield. He ignored the fact that Deadpool was still rambling, even though he was fighting. Within a few minutes, the targets were either knocked out or just unable to fight any longer.

“So, we done here?”

Steve shook his head. “We still need the location of their main base.”

Deadpool grinned. “I can do that,”

Steve winced, imagining the many ways Deadpool was planning on doing that. “Please don’t torture them,” 

Deadpool turned to Steve and gave him a look that even through the mask clearly said, “Me? Torture? I would never,”

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed again. 

Deadpool stared at him hard. “You having trouble breathing or something? You’ve been making this weird,” he loudly sucked in a breath and puffed it out with a loud hiss, “noise all night.”

Steve did it again. “It’s called a sigh. It means I’m annoyed with you.”

“Wow. You know when most people are annoyed with me, they just punch me or tell me to shut up.” Deadpool stared into space. “I like you.”

Steve bit back yet another sigh. “I thought you were finding out the location of the base.”

Deadpool started. “Right.” he twirled his sword and kneeled in front of an injured soldier. 

“Hey, buddy, where you from?” the soldier said nothing, and Deadpool bit his lip. He pressed his sword against the man’s arm. “You ever scaled a fish?” he asked conversationally. The soldier shook his head, fear in his eyes. “You ever skinned an animal?” another frantic head shake. 

Deadpool sighed, and winked at Steve. “Well, good thing for you, I have enough experience for both of us.” a dark laugh. “Mostly on myself, but the principle’s the same I think,”

Steve winced. He remembered his first meeting with Deadpool. It had been an interesting experience.

_“I saw this guy filleting a fish once, and the way he peeled off the skin really stuck with me. But I don't think I'm doing it right, 'cause its not working," the man explained with a little laugh, and his voice grew darker with every word, more pain shining through. "I mean, I've hunted people before, but it's not like I skinned them afterwards, ya know?"_

When the man had walked into the SHIELD briefing room and Coulson had put the two together on a mission, he never brought up their first encounter. Only joked and flirted. Steve hadn't brought it up either, assuming that the man didn’t want to talk about it. 

Deadpool ran the blade down the man’s arm. The soldier recoiled, but Deadpool grabbed him. “A knife would have been better for you, but we’ll have to make do with what we have.”

_"Would've preferred the knife. It's more precise,"_

Steve flinched and tightened his grip on his shield. He readied himself to step in before Deadpool started cutting. 

“Anything you want to say? Once we get started, I won’t be able to understand you between all the screams.” The soldier whimpered, but shook his head.

“Okay then,” Deadpool said much too cheerily. “What do you think? Right arm by the shoulder?” He looked back at Steve.

Steve gave him a stern warning look of “How about nowhere,”

“Right shoulder it is,” Deadpool lifted the man’s sleeve with the edge of the sword and tilted it to the right angle. Sweat dripped down the man’s brow. 

“Okay! Okay! I’ll tell you!” The man shouted, and Deadpool sheathed his sword and grinned back at Steve. 

“Tell it here,” Deadpool leaned in and tapped his ear. The man whispered the address in Deadpool’s ear, then flopped to the ground in relief. 

Steve patted Deadpool on the shoulder. “Nice job,” He said, honestly impressed. Deadpool had shown his reputation for violence was well earned, so this was a nice surprise.

Deadpool shrugged. “Would have been faster to torture him, but what can I say, anything for my hero.”


End file.
